The Protector
by VentePaDu
Summary: She does not remember me, the time we spent together or the moments we shared. But she is happy and want her to be happy but there is just one problem... I am still madly in love with her and would do anything to protect her. M for language/lemons m
1. Prologue

Prologue 

**AN: So this is another ShikaTema Fic. Enjoy **_**The Protector**_

I have watched her from a far for quite sometime. Making sure she is safe. And she has been relatively safe since I left her, her only obstacle being her clumsiness. But when she does fall I will be there to catch her.

But we can never be happy as we once were. For she has no memory of me or the time we spent together. She doesn't remember where she came from or what she is. She has no memory of her past life at all.

We lead different lives, carry different secrets and burdens. We are simply different and we can never be the same again. Torture has endured in my soul ever since the day of the accident but she looks happy so I won't destroy it for her. It isn't her burden to bear.

My name is Shikamaru Nara. I am the protector of the one called Temari.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"So what are you going to do this weekend Temari?"

"I'm not sure Sakura. Probably just stay home and study some more."

"All you ever do is study. I have an idea! How about we go out!"

"Not this time Sakura…"

"Come on! You have to get out of that room sometime."

"I thought I said no Sakura."

"Oh come on Temari. It will be fun…"

"I said no…why don't you ever listen to me Sakura?"

"Man you are absolutely no fun…fine I'll go ask Ino and Hinata if you aren't…" I lean against the wall and pull my hood lower over my eyes before letting out a sigh.

"You're getting to close Shikamaru." I lift my head slightly and see a figure in front of me. I sigh once more before returning my head to it's position and respond.

"And what about you Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are getting pretty close to Sakura."

"That's different."

"How? She is human. She isn't one of us."

"She is not our enemy."

"Neither is Temari.

"Listen Shikamaru, I know that once you realized what happened, you sort of snapped but you need to get back into the swing of things. You can't keep following her around like this."

"As long as I have breath in me, I will protect her."

"Shikamaru…"

"You're dismissed Sasuke."

"You have no right…"

"I said you're dismissed."

"Fine no reason to get cranky." He disappears and I sigh once more before sinking to the ground.

I can't keep going on like this. I have to contact her soon…but how will I do it without alarming her?

"Do you need some help?" I look up and see the one known as Sakura standing above me, looking down.

"No. I'm just fine." I say leaning my head back down.

"You don't look it. You look like your lost or depressed or something."

"Both." I say standing up. "Now if you will excuse me…" I begin to walk off before I hear her speak again.

"I know you've been following Temari around lately." I freeze. "Do you know her from somewhere?" I sigh but do not turn around.

"I knew her a long time ago…but she doesn't remember me anymore."

"You know…you kind of look familiar to me."

"I'm one of Sasuke's friends…you've probably just seen me around."

"I think you should go up and talk to her…maybe seeing you would jog her memory or something." I would but I'm not allowed. How can I do this without alarming her or the leaders? And how could I possibly do it without them learning of my plans first. I certainly couldn't run anytime soon.

"Maybe I will at some point soon."

"I'm sure she would like that."

"I hope your right."

**Later that night**

**Temari's POV**

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura."

"Oh hey Temari! What are you doin?"

"I was thinking about what you said earlier and maybe I will go out with you guys later tonight."

"Alright we are meeting at my house in half an hour."

"Where are we going?"

"To Sasuke's Party. It's gonna be a lot of fun!"

"Alright…I'll see you then."

"Okay! See you then!" I hear a click and then close my cell phone before letting out a long sigh. "What have I gotten myself into?" I stand from my seat at my desk and walk over to my closet. I stare at my clothes for several moments before pulling out a pair of jeans and a red long sleeve shirt. I walk over to my stereo and put on the mix that Sakura and Sasuke made me for my last birthday. The first song on the CD comes blaring through the speakers. It is obviously one that Sakura chose considering it is a sappy love song. I laugh slightly to myself, wishing that I had what they had. But for some strange reason, I feel like I did at one point. But if I did, wouldn't he have been there when I woke up? I shake my head to clear the depressing thoughts from my mind and begin to get dressed.

Once I am changed, I walk into the bathroom and decide to just leave my hair down. I always have it up, why not change things up a little bit? I fix my make up slightly even though I don't wear much to begin with. I then look at the clock and realize that I only have ten minutes until I have to be at Sakura's house.

**Shikamaru's POV**

"Shikamaru…where are you going?"

"What does it matter?"

"Just don't do anything stupid."

**Temari's POV**

**Later **

I had now been at this party for almost two hours. Alcohol, loud mouth boys and Sakura making out with Sasuke. Not exactly what I would describe as fun. I walk over to Sakura when Sasuke left momentarily.

"I'm gonna head out."

"Why?"

"I'm getting kind of tired."

"Alright. Do you want me to drive you to my house so you can pick up your car?"

"No. I'll walk. I want to get some fresh air anyway."

"Okay see you on Monday." I turn and begin to walk away, dodging bottles and bodies that are being hurled through the air. I should have known that this party was also a party for Itachi. I duck as a bottle flies over my head. I should have left a long time ago. Before all of his college friends got drunk. I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

**Shikamaru's POV**

I stand on the street corner. Doing a random scan, I hear thoughts that don't belong to me. My head snaps up and I begin to run at full speed.

**Temari's POV**

The footsteps come closer as I begin to walk faster.

"Hey slow down." I pick up my pace but feel a hand grab my wrist. "Where you goin in such a rush?"

"Leave me alone."

"Oh don't be like that." I assess my situation. There is absolutely now way I can take on these three, big, drunk, college boys. I try to pull my wrist free but to no avail. "Relax baby…"

"Let go of me."

"Come on."

"I said let go!" I bring my knee up and his hand automatically leaves my wrist. I begin to run but hear footsteps following me. In the darkness, I cannot see where I am running and my foot gets caught on something. I fall to the ground but begin to crawl, frantically pulling myself, trying to get somewhere, anywhere. I reach a wall and turn around to face my pursuers who are now only a few yards away. There is no way I can out run them, even if they are drunk. As they grow nearer, I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable to happen. For several seconds, nothing does.

Then I hear a low, menacing growl. I open my eyes slightly to see a dog looking creature standing in front of me. It takes steps toward my pursuers as they take step back. It nips at them slightly and they stumble away into the night.

It then turns to face me and I try to back away further. I can feel the expression of fear on my face. It turns its head sideways and I realize it isn't a dog, but a wolf. The strange thing is that there aren't any wolves in the city. I feel the fear slide away from my expression and the bends over, placing its head on its front paws, its butt still up in the air. It wags its tail and I let out a slight laugh. It raises its head and takes one cautious step towards me. I don't move and it takes another one. I reach out my hand and it nudges it with its nose. I laugh again as it comes up to my face and licks it from chin to temple. I wipe my face on my sleeve and them look at the creature's face. His expression looks almost human, heartbroken. I reach out my hand one more time but instead of pushing it away, it rubs its head against it. For some reason, I feel a strange connection to the creature. I move my hand to behind its ears and begin to scratch them there. His tongue falls out of his mouth and I laugh one more time. I remove my hand and look at the animal one more time. It slowly turns as if it is reluctant to leave me. As it takes several steps away from me, it turns to look at me once more. Its eyes are once again filled with pain and sadness.

It turns its head away from me and then runs off into the darkness.

**AN: So? What do you think so far? R X R Please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Temari are you all right?" I look up to see Sakura and Sasuke standing above me.

"Yea…I'm fine."

"Three of my brother's friend came back saying that they got attacked by a wolf. What happened?"

"They were coming after me and the wolf scared them off."

"It didn't attack you?"

"No. I actually licked me and was playing with me for a few seconds." Sasuke stands up to full height and looks over his shoulder, staring into the darkness. He mumbles something before turning around fully and shaking his head.

"Sasuke is something wrong?" He turns back to face us.

"Hn… Oh…nothing much. I was just thinking how strange it is to have a wolf in the city."

"It is strange…come on Temari I'll take you home."

"Thanks Sakura." I stand from my position on the ground and walk over to her car that is parked on the curb by Sasuke's house. I look back at the two once I am in the car and see Sakura looking at Sasuke, concerned, while Sasuke has a blank, far away expression on his face. He leans down and kisses her forehead before walking back into his house. She walks over to the driver's side of the car and gets in. We drive in silence until we reach her house where she stops the engine.

**Shikamaru's POV**

I walk through the long hallway, not making eye contact with anyone I pass. I reach my room, and close the door before taking off my cloak and shirt and lay down on my bed. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to calm my body. Then I hear a knock on the door.

"Go away…"

"I heard about tonight…"

"I said go away." The door handle turns and the door opens. A figure walks into the room. I open one eye and see Naruto standing in front of me. "I thought I said go away."

"You did but I ignored you."

"What do you want Naruto?"

"Your actions are putting all of us in danger Shikamaru."

"No one knows who I am or what I do. You are all safe."

"You can't keep doing this Shikamaru."

"Why not."

"She doesn't remember you and by protecting her, you are holding yourself back. Everyone agrees that if you keep living like this, we may have to change you. And I don't want that to happen to you. I've heard that it hurts."

"Thanks for the concern Naruto but it isn't necessary."

"Yes it is." I sit up on my bed, rigid, when I hear the other voice in the room. Sasuke walks through the door and I immediately jump up from my spot and pin him against the wall, my arm pushing his neck into it.

"How could you let her go off alone?"

"I don't have the gifts that you do Shikamaru. I didn't know."

"You should have picked something up. Your senses must be failing you."

"Nothing is wrong with me. But many things are wrong with you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Every time you protect her, you attract danger. Not only to yourself but to her and to us." I drop my arm and back away before turning ad walking out my door, down the hallway and back out into the night.

**Temari's POV**

I pull the covers up to my neck and curl up into a ball. I can't stop thinking about hat wolf from earlier tonight. And why did Sasuke look like he knew what was going on? And why didn't the wolf attack me? And where did he go after he ran off. I hear a howl and jump out of bed before running onto my balcony. I scan the darkness but am only able to see the street in front of me. I hear the howl again and strain my eyes, trying to see into the darkness of the night. The howl sounds once more and I see a flash of an image in my head, but one that does not seem familiar to me. I close my eyes and try to concentrate on the picture, it becomes clearer and I see the face of a boy with brown, friendly eyes, he is staring down at me, the sun silhouetting his head. He sits back up, pointing at something in the distance. His face turns to panic and then everything goes black.

I open my eyes and stare down at the street, confused about the vision I just had. I then see a man walking along the road below me, singing. I can't pick out every word that he is singing but it sounds sad, like he had something tragic happen. I find myself lean over the railing, trying to hear the words. As if he could sense my presence, he turns his head towards me. He pauses in his walk and stares at me for several moments. I recognize his expression. It is the same one the wolf had earlier tonight. Before I can study his face further, he turns back around, pulling his hood further over his eyes. He then disappears out of sight but his voice is still ringing in my ears. That also sounds familiar in an odd way.

**Shikamaru's POV**

I know that that was irresponsible and stupid but I had to get back in her life one way or another. I will slowly start easing myself back into her life, hoping that her memories return. I will show up in places she will be and do something that will jog her memory.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Shikamaru's POV**

**The Next Night**

"As you all may know tonight is open mike night. Thank you all for coming out to support your fellow artists. Our first act tonight is A man named Shikamaru Nara with his original song Whatever It Takes." The audience claps and I walk on stage and sit on the stool in front of the microphone. I take a deep breath before beginning to play a slow melody. I scan the audience for her and see her sitting in the front row. Perfect.

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

**Temari's POV**

As the beautiful song continues to play, I see another flash like the one last night. It is the same boy playing this song on his guitar with a smile spread across his face and the sunlight hitting him, making his look as if he is glowing. I open my eyes and stare intently at the man on stage.

_She said "If we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_

_She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

It's the same boy from the visions.

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_And give me a break_

_I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

**Shikamaru's POV**

I close my eyes, the chords and words memorized by heart.

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

_Start over, start over_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_and believe that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

I stand and quickly exit the stage, before anyone has time to applaud. I begin to pack up my guitar, but slow as I close the case. I run my hand over the top, remembering the day she gave this to me.

_**Flashback**_

_"Temari…"_

_"Oh stop whining we're almost there."_

_"Can I at least open my eyes?"_

_"No. It's a surprise."_

_"But…_

_"I said no. Jeez Shika..." I sigh and let her lead me in silence. "Alright…we're here." I feel her hand drop mine. "You can open your eyes now." I open my eyes slowly, seeing a guitar case leaning up against a tree. I walk over and look at her suspiciously. "Open it." She says smiling. I smile back and lay the case on the ground to reveal a beautiful, new, acoustic guitar. I look back up at her questioningly. "I remember you telling me that your old one broke. So I decided to get you a new one. After all, I love to hear you play." I stand and take the two steps needed to close the gap between us before placing my lips on hers. We part after a few moments and stand there with our foreheads touching for several seconds before she says a single word. "Play." I smile and sit back on the ground. I begin to strum as I smile up in her direaction._

_**End Flashback**_

I smile once more, reliving the memory. We were so happy back then. My smile fades as my mind travels back to the present.

"Um…Excuse me?" My head whips around at the voice. She gasps at my sudden movement and I rise slowly.

"Yes?"

"I know that this will sound strange but I was wondering if I know you from somewhere."

"Do you?"

"I'm not sure you see, I kind of lost my memory but you seem really familiar to me." I pick up the case, and walk over to her, almost walking past her but then bending down to whisper in her ear.

"You have to remember yourself Temari. I know you can. You have to." I stand back up to my full height and then walk out of the room before…

**Temari's POV**

I spin around to find him gone. What did he mean by that I wonder. I know that I know him from somewhere because he knew my name but where? And why do I have to remember this one on my own. Everyone else just reintroduced themselves to me when I lost my memory.

I know that I have heard that voice as well. And the fact that his face is the one I have been seeing in those 'visions'…Who is he?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**One Week Later**

**Shikamaru's POV**

_**Flashback**_

_"Shika!"_

_"What?"_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Trying to sleep."_

_"I thought we were going to do something today. I can't get away everyday you know."_

_"Yes I know…all too well."_

_"So why don't we do something fun like…um…" I waited while she thought of an activity most likely involving two things. Motivation and energy of which I had neither. I open one eye and see her sitting next to me, completely lost in her thoughts. I sit up and lightly push her so she falls backwards, onto her back. I then place one hand on each side of her head and smile don at her. "What are you doing?"_

_"So much thinking can't be good for you." I leaned down and softly placed a kiss on her forehead before pushing off the ground to sit next to her once more._

_"Shikamaru? What's wrong?"_

_"Temari…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Run."_

_**End Flashback**_

I shake my head and take off running once more. As I run through the woods, I think of a way to make her remember, a way to force those memories back. It may hurt, but that is why I will be there when it happens, to comfort and protect her like I always have.

**Two nights later**

"Temari how are you tonight?" My blonde friend say from behind the bar.

"I'm good Ino. How are you?"

"I more than great."

"What's got you so happy?"

"You know that guitarist that played here the other night?"

"Which one?"

"The really cute one that sang that love song. You know the one with the brown hair."

"Oh him."

"Yes him…well he's scheduled to come again tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes…I can't wait to hear what he has come up with this time. I absolutely LOVE musicians!"

"I have a feeling I do too." I mutter under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh look here he comes."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back Shikamaru Nara." They boy walks over to the microphone and sits down on the stool in front of it. He begins to play but then looks up and our eyes meet. They lock and he begins to sing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now _

He still has not broken eye contact with me and I feel as if I can not look away, like he has me under some sort of spell.

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_and sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

**Shikamaru's POV**

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

I still have not broken eye contact with her and I can see people turning their heads to look at the girl that my focus is on. I close my eyes and free her from my gaze, as I turn my head back to the audience, hoping that they would follow.

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am_

_(Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls)_

As I strum the last chord I stand and exit the stage as I did the last time.

**Temari's POV**

"Temari where are you going?" I begin to run towards the backstage door and burst through it as he stands with his guitar case.

"Wait!" he turns to face me and I slow as I reach him. "Please. Tell me who you are. I know that I know you. I'm sure of it now. Just please. Tell me anything." He sighs and takes the one step needed to close the gap between us. He leans down towards my ear like he did the last time and whispers:

"You can remember Temari. And I will help you from a distance as much as I can. But even this, what looks like a casual encounter between an audience member and a musician, looks so much worse in their eyes. I cannot tell you anything but look for me. And listen to the night." He walks past me once more and is out the door before I can even turn around.

**Christmas Break**

**1 month later**

"Hey Temari can I you come shopping with me today? Sasuke is out of town and I don't want to go alone."

"Sure Sakura. Why don't you come here and I'll drive."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few." I hear a click and I close my cell phone as I go to my closet and pull out my black peacoat, scarf and hat. I hear a horn in the driveway as I run down the stairs and slide on my boots. I grab my car keys and run out the door, locking it behind me.

**2 hours later**

"Thanks for coming with me."

"It's no problem, I have to get some stuff to so it worked out perfectly."

"Good." We walk down the main street for a few minutes in silence before I hear Sakura gasp.

"What is it?"

"Sasuke would love that!" I smile slightly at her enthusiasm.

"Why don't you go and get it. I'll wait here."

"Alright!" She runs in to the store, almost falling on a patch of ice. I laugh slightly and she glares at me. She walks the rest of the way into the store, watching her footing. I stand there for several moments before I hear a familiar noise. It is someone singing. I walk down the street as the voice gets louder. I see a crowd gathered around a bench and I push my way through to the front.

Just as I thought. It is the boy from the café and the visions. I listen and realize he is singing a different song this time.

_All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

_My bones ache, my skin feels cold_

_And I'm getting so tired and so old_

_The anger swells in my guts_

_And I won't feel these slices and cuts_

_I want so much to open your eyes_

_'Cause I need you to look into mine_

People begin to drop money in his open guitar case but he doesn't notice because he has me locked in his gaze once more.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes [x4_

_Get up, get out, get away from these liars_

_'Cause they don't get your soul or your fire_

_Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine_

_And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time_

_Every minute from this minute now_

_We can do what we like anywhere_

_I want so much to open your eyes_

_'Cause I need you to look into mine_

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes [x8_

I see another image flash through my head and his singing seems to bring it on stronger. As his strumming becomes harder and faster, I see the both of us running from someone or something. We run down a long corridor and I trip. He helps me up and we continue to run before we reach a dead end. His head whips around, his face covered in terror.

The strumming slows and the vision fades.

_All this feels strange and untrue_

_And I won't waste a minute without you_

_(Open Your Eyes-Snow Patrol)_

He looks up at me and reconnects the eye contact that was broken. As more money falls into his case, he begins another song.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

His eyes take on a familiar emotion. I have seen it multiple times before, in both him and the wolf I met so long ago. Sadness. Heartbreak.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

His eyes close once more as if he is trying to shield his emotions from the world.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

The crowd begins to disperse and I hear a voice from behind me. "Temari? I thought you said…" I raise my hand to quiet her and she stops talking.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Another image appears in m y head and I begin to feel dizzy. His face becomes blurred and I begin to fall backwards. Prepared to hit the ground, I close my eyes. But I never come in contact with anything but a pair of arms. I open my eyes to the best of my ability and see him looking down at me. Then they close and everything goes black.

**Shikamaru's POV**

"What happened to her?"

"She fainted obviously." I say as I stand and bounce her slightly to get a better grip on her.

"Well what are we going to do?"

"We are not going to do anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are going to continue shopping and I am going to take her home."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Maybe I should take her…"

"No! I mean no…I'll take her." She looks at me skeptically. "You can trust me. After all, if Sasuke trust me…can't you?" She nods her head once and then walks away. I sigh and after picking up my guitar case, walk towards the edge of the woods.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Temari's POV**

"Shikamaru!" I yell as my head snaps of my pillow. I take in my surroundings and realize that I am in my room. "How the hell did I get here?"

"I brought you here." My head snaps around and I see a hooded figure standing in the corner. "Sorry if I frightened you. I heard you scream my name. I thought you needed my help." I lay back on my pillow.

"Why can't I remember?"

"It was a long time ago. You have a lot to remember."

"But I feel as if it's right there, in my brain. But it refuses to come out." I turn my head to look at him once more, trying to read him.

"I have to go."

"Go where? Why?"

"Your brother is home."

"So?"

"I just have to go. But before I do…" He walks casually over to my bed side and lays something on my pillow by my head. He leans over me and whispers in my ear again. "I believe this belongs to you." He stands once more and in the time that it takes me to roll my head, grab the small box and turn my head back, he is gone. I then sit up and flip open the box.

**Shikamaru's POV**

"Have you lost your mind?"

"I've never gotten it back."

"Do you not understand that by approaching her in the way you are, you could expose us all?"

"She hasn't seen me do anything that would give us away."

"Yet."

"Besides, if she remembers than she knows about all of you already so what's the problem?"

"The problem is that she can't remember."

"What do you mean?"

"Unless something has happened she can never regain those memories."

"What are you taking about Neji?"

"They put a block on her Shikamaru. She can never remember what has past. Don't you think she would have by now if she could have?"

"That isn't true. She can remember me. She has to."

"She can't Shikamaru. I don't know who has been giving you this false hope but…"

"Neji! That's Enough!" He bows his head slightly and takes a step back. Recognizing the voice, I turn and walk back to my quarters. Hoping that she wouldn't follow. As I ay down on my bed, I hear a knock on my door.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone at the moment!"

"I'm coming in!"

"I said go away."

"You are in no position to order me around."

"God damn it Tsunade! Leave me the hell alone!"

"No…I'm coming in."

**Temari's POV**

**Two Days Later**

"It's just really frustrating me Ino. I can't remember anything that I want to remember. It's like something is blocking it."

"I know something that will cheer you up."

"What?"

"That musician is coming again tonight."

"You mean Shikamaru."

"Yea him."

"Good I need to talk to him again."

"What?!"

"What is your problem?"

"You know him?"

"I think so."

"Can you introduce me?"

"He's not really into the bubbly type Ino and besides I barely even talk to him. He has said a total of maybe thirty words to me in the past month and a half."

"Shh…here he comes."

"Give another warm welcome, ladies and gentlemen to Shikamaru Nara with another new song called Your Guardian Angel." The room filled with applause as he walked onto the stage. He continued his usual behavior of saying nothing but sitting on the stool and beginning to strum. His eyes lock with mine once more as he begins to sing.

_When I see your smile _

_Tears run down my face I can't replace _

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out _

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul _

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one _

He pulls his gaze away from mine and closes his eyes once more.

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. _

_Seasons are changing _

_And waves are crashing _

_And stars are falling all for us _

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter _

_I can show you I'll be the one _

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

I focus on his face and realize that a tear is running down his face. He turns his face downwards as if he knows that I saw

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart _

_Please don't throw that away _

_Cuz I'm here for you _

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay _

He strumming begins to pick up speed, as another tear slides out of his closed eye, down his cheek.

_Use me as you will _

_Pull my strings just for a thrill _

_And I know I'll be okay _

_Though my skies are turning gray _

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever _

_I'll be there for you through it all _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven _

_(Your Guardian Angel-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_

Once again, he flies off the stage before anyone even has time to applaud. As I look around the audience, I see several women with tears in their eyes, cuddles into their boyfriends chest. I look towards the back of the room and see a man in a black suit rise and begin to walk towards the backstage entrance. I follow him and as I get through the door, I overhear their conversation.

"I believe that you are exactly the kind of fresh talent our company is looking for. With such strong lyrics and heart, you can move millions. What do ya say kid?"

"I'll guess I can give it a try."

"Great! Meet me at this address tomorrow morning and we'll work out the contract."

"Sure."

"Great! See you then!" The man walks out of the room and he begins to put away his guitar. I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder. He sighs before turning around as if he knows it's me.

"Did you just get signed?"

"I suppose."

"That's great!" I say closing the gap between us and wrapping my arms around his waist. After hesitating, he returns the embrace, holding on for longer than normal. I see another flash in my head as he holds me closer.

I see him, looking at me, panic and love in his eyes. I feel him let go of my waist and turn away from me, as he takes a few running steps and jumping into the air. When he lands back down, he isn't human at all anymore. A wolf stands in his place.

I snap back to reality and push away from him. "W…what are you?"

"Temari?" He takes one step towards me.

"No! Stay back! Just tell me what's going on! Why am I remembering things that I shouldn't? Why did I lose my memory in the first place? How do I know you? And…what…" My voice softens. "What's going on?"

**Shikamaru's POV**

I feel the guilt take over as I see her in this state. Confused. Afraid of this situation.

And of…

Me…

As this Realization hits me, I pick up my guitar case and walk out, what was left of my heart completely ripped from my chest.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you to Temari.fl for the song suggestion! And thanks to everyone else for all the feedback. If anyone else has any guesses at plot development or anymore song suggestions, just say it in a review or a personal message! Enjoy Chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6**

**Shikamaru's POV**

"So kid how does it look?"

"Fine." I slide the contract back over the table and turn my head to stare back out the window. I grab my guitar from beside me and begin to strum random chords that somehow sound great together.

"Do you have time right now to go down to the studio and record that song you sang last night for my boss. I'm sure he'd love to hear it before we officially record it. Also then we can get it cycling on the radio stations."

"Sure." I say standing and following him out the door, guitar in hand.

**Temari's POV**

My head snaps off my pillow, my face dripping with sweat. Why is he haunting me in my dreams? Why can't he just leave me alone?

**Shikamaru's POV**

**Two Days Later**

"I thought you said she couldn't remember?" I yell at Neji as I pin him against the wall.

"She can't."

"Well she did. Now she's scared. Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't. She can't remember the happy things. There's a secondary block. It's a failsafe in case the first one fails. It's meant to scare her away from you." I let him fall to the ground and storm off to my quarters, slamming the door when I get there. I hear the wood splinter slightly under the force and an inhumane growl comes out of my throat. I walk over to my bathroom and turn on the sink, letting it turn cold before splashing it on my face. I sigh as I look at myself in the mirror. For the first time in my life, I do not recognize the face staring back at me. My eyes hard with anger, black circles under my eyes contrasting my skin, my hair hanging down around my face, out of its usual ponytail. It's the face of a monster.

I hear a knock on the door. "What?" I snap.

"Shikamaru it's Kakashi."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Please just let me in. I'm not coming here as a leader. I'm coming here as a friend."

"Fine whatever if you really want to come in that badly as to say such pathetic things." I hear the door open as I splash more water on my face before turning of the sink. I walk out of my bathroom and flop down on my bed, waiting for my visitor to say something. After several minutes of silence it was getting ridiculous. "What do you want Kakashi?"

"Tsunade sent me."

"Then I already know what you are going to say. You are going to say you know what it feels like to lose someone close to you and if I wanted to I could be strong and handle this a lot better. Well I can't Kakashi. I can't move on and forget about her. She was my entire life. Without her…what purpose does it have?"

"Plenty. You are important to this group and you are important to the friends you have here. You are now important to the record company and I'm sure you are still important to Temari, even if she doesn't really remember that you are." I sigh and shake my head before rolling over to face the wall. "Listen Shikamaru. I know that you can't just forget and move on but we all miss the old you. The you that wasn't always sad or angry. The you that was our friend and comrade. Please just try to bring even a little of that you back." I hear footsteps retreat and the door close before I rise and grab my guitar case.

**Temari's POV**

"I hope that guitarist comes again tonight."

"I don't."

"Why?"

"Well….because…it's complicated."

"Uh-huh…well I hope he comes. Oh here comes the Announcer."

**"**As some of you may or may not know our regular singer Shikamaru Nara has just gotten signed. But he has decided to come back for one last performance. I believe he has three or so songs to sing so give a big round of applause to Shikamaru Nara ladies and gentlemen." The room filled with applause and I see him approach the stage. I turn back around to face Ino, not letting him catch me in his stare again. I hear him begin to strum but refuse to turn around and then I hear him begin to sing.

_One more kiss could be the best thing_

_But one more lie could be the worst_

_And all these thoughts are never resting_

_And you're not something I deserve_

I can almost feel him staring holes in my back. I am tempted to turn around but refuse.

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go _

_Let me go_

_I dream ahead to what I hope for_

_And I turn my back on loving you_

_How can this love be a good thing_

_When I know what I'm goin' through_

_In my head there's only you now_

_This world falls on me_

_In this world there's real and make believe_

_And this seems real to me_

**Shikamaru's POV**

She has not turned around to look at me yet but I know she is listening. Giving up all hope, I close my eyes and turn back to the audience.

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go _

_Just let me go_

_Let me go_

_And no matter how hard I try _

_I can't escape these things inside I know _

_I know_

_When all the pieces fall apart _

_You will be the only one who knows_

_Who knows_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand_

_And you love me but you don't know who I am_

_So let me go _

_Just let me go_

_And you love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't know who I am_

_And you love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't_

_You love me but you don't know me_

_(Let Me Go-Three doors down)_

As I strum the last chord, I hear applause begin and I try to think of which song to sing next. Which one will make her turn and look at me? Then I decide. I will speak at this café for the first time.

"Uh…Hi…My name is Shikamaru Nara as you all probably know by now. I know that this is the first time that you have ever heard me speak and I apologize for that but I need to say something. Um…All these songs that I have written were about one person and I think that I may have hurt her…both recently and in the past…um…I just wanted to apologize to her for that and hope that she takes me back…because everyone who knows me will say…as well as me that…I lost without her." I hear several ah's from the audience and a couple 'how sweet's. "So anyway…um…this next song is called One Last Breath…hope you enjoy it." I turn away from the microphone and glance down at my guitar before clearing my throat and beginning to strum once more. I begin to sing as I glance back over at her once more and see that she has now turned around and is staring at me with cold, hard eyes.

_Please come now I think I'm falling_

_I'm holding to all I think is safe_

_It seems I found the road to nowhere_

_And I'm trying to escape_

_I yelled back when I heard thunder_

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say_

_Let me say_

**Temari's POV**

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_That maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

I cannot stand it any longer, especially after that speech, so I turn to face him. His eyes are closed and I can see the hurt running across his face as he sings.

"I wonder what he did to make that girl break up with him? Whoever she is, she destroyed him." I hear Ino whisper from behind me.

"Yea…she did." I feel a strong sense of guilt as I look at his sad face, even though my reaction was completely justified.

_I'm looking down now that it's over_

_Reflecting on all of my mistakes_

_I thought I found the road to somewhere_

_Somewhere in His grace_

_I cried out heaven save me_

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say_

_Let me say_

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_That maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

_Sad eyes follow me_

_But I still believe there's something left for me_

_So please come stay with me_

_'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me_

_For you and me _

_For you and me_

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

As he finishes the last chord, I see him exhale heavily as if he is trying to keep himself from crying. Then he speaks.

"Well…if I play anymore my agent will kill me but I was supposed to tell you to buy my CD when it comes out in March. Thank you and have a nice night, all of you." He stands and walks off the stage and this time I don't follow.

**3 Weeks Later**

"So Sakura…what did you and Sasuke do for Valentine's day?"

"Well…" She looks slightly at Sasuke before tuning back towards me. "It was really romantic he…" She continues to blabber on when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sasuke says as the door opens.

"Hey Sasuke can I borrow you laptop? I have to e-mail my…" He stops mid sentence as…

**Shikamaru's POV**

I see who is sitting on the other side of the door. "Man…a…ger." I finish my sentence as I break my eye contact with her.

"Sure. Go right ahead."

"Thanks." I walk over and unplug it from the charger. I pick it up and turn to leave the room but then I hear a voice call me back.

"Wait…Shika!" I stop dead in my tracks and without turning around, respond.

"What…did you just call me?"

"Shikamaru."

"Oh no…no, no." I say turning around and walking back towards her. "You called me Shika. Why?"

"I…I don't know."

"Why?" I practically scream in her face. Next thing I know, Sasuke is standing between me and her.

"Hey. Back off Shikamaru."

"No you back off!" I push him backwards slightly as I take a step back and hand him his computer. "Never mind. I'll just go see him in person." I walk out of the room and slam the door on my way out. I shrug into my jacket and grab my guitar case before walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" I turn back around to see Itachi standing behind me. "I heard you and Sasuke yelling at each other from my room."

"Don't worry yourself."

"I'm not worried. I'm just sick of the yelling. So shut the hell up. Some of us like to sleep on Saturdays you know." He mumbles as he walks back into his room and shuts the door.

**AN: Hahaha who thought that Itachi was going to have a sensitive wise moment? My friend did…**

**Anyway RXR**

**Hope ya'll like it!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Shikamaru's POV**

I stand on the other side of the street, wishing that she would come out onto her balcony. I can't go on much longer like this. I may have to take…other…measures. But that is only a last resort. I will try one more time.

**Temari's POV**

I am sitting at my desk, working out my last math problem of the night when I somehow hear a knock on my balcony door through the pounding rain. Not knowing who it is I ignore it, knowing that anyone I know would call my cell phone it they were in some sort of trouble. I hear the knock again and ignore it again. I then hear a growl and someone hitting the wall. I jump slightly at this and I hear my table get knocked over. I get up and go to my balcony door and open the blinds slightly. I see a brown haired figure with his head between his knees, leaning up against the railing. I automatically know who it is and close the blinds, turning off my lamp and crawling into bed, hoping that he will get the hint and leave.

**Three Days Later**

As I a eating breakfast with Gaara and Kankuro, someone knocks on the door. Gaara stands and answers it.

"Is Temari here?"

"Why are you here?"

"Normally I wouldn't drop by at a place like this alone…that's pretty much suicide but I really need to talk to Temari." I begin to recognize the voice and stand, seeing that my instinct was correct.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"You know him?"

"Yea…he's Sakura's boyfriend."

"Is it impossible for you to fall in love with your own kind?"

"If you don't mind leech I need to talk to Temari."

"My apologies dog but I can not let you do that."

"Gaara it's fine. He won't hurt me." I push him out of the way and stand in front of him, walking out the door and shutting it behind me. "What did you…"

"What did you say to him!" He yells as his calm façade completely fades away and is replaced by panic.

"What…what do you mean?"

"What did you do?"

"I don't know…what did I do? What's going on?"

"Shikamaru is…damn it!"

"What? Sasuke what has got you so freaked? I've never seen you this upset."

"You've driven him to madness Temari! He…" I hear the door open behind me and see Kankuro standing in the open frame.

"You two are making a scene. Come inside before you spill our secret out for the entire world to hear." Sasuke shoves his hands in his pockets and cautiously walks into the house as if he is going to get caught in a trap. I follow him and Kankuro closes the door behind us. I lead Sasuke into the living room and he sits down on the couch. He sets his head in his hands and lets out a long sigh. I crouch down next to him and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Now tell me what's going on."

"I don't know if you know this Temari but some of our pack are…gifted."

"Stop right there. I have a question to ask all of you. What is up with the wolf terminology? First he called you a dog and now you are saying you a pack. And why did you call Gaara a leech?" He raises his head and looks at Gaara. I see him shake his head.

"Sorry to bother you. I am just going to have to get help from someone else." He stands and begins to exit the living room but I grab his wrist.

"Please…just tell me what is going on…"

"I can't. Not without your Coven's permission. Even I am not stupid enough to break there rules while on their territory." He breaks his wrist out of my grasp and exits the house.

**Shikamaru's POV**

I am almost there. Almost…over…

**Temari's POV**

I walk up to the front door as I hear glass break. I knock, hoping I can be heard over the screaming. I see the door swing open and Sakura appears. "Oh Temari…Hi…"

"What's going on?"

"Sasuke and Itachi are fighting. Naruto's in there right now trying to get them to calm down." I hear another thing shatter and Sakura winces.

"Are they going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure…they've never gotten in this big of a fight before."

"Can I come in?"

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"I think I know what Sasuke's upset about. It has something to do with Shikamaru. I think I know how to get him to stop breaking things."

"How?"

"I just need to see him."

"Alright give it a try." She steps aside and I walk through the doorway, down the hall to the source of the commotion. I can barely hear myself think but yell out his name at the top of my lungs. He stops yelling and turns to look at me.

"I'm here to help. But only if you tell me what's going on. I don't know what I am here to help with but if you came to me for help…I need to give you that help. So just tell me what's going on and I'll do whatever you need me to."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Temari's POV**

"Why would he want to do something so rash? I don't get it…"

"After everything I just told you, you still don't understand?"

"Sorry…you have to give me some time to adjust. I just found out that I am a dormant vampire, Shikamaru is a werewolf and we had some sort of passionate love in the past. It's a lot to take in."

"I know…I'm sorry to make you do this but I think that if anyone can save him you can. Think about Romeo and Juliet. If Juliet had woken up a few minutes earlier, Romeo wouldn't have had a reason to kill himself and then Juliet wouldn't have killed herself. They would have lived happy lives and grown old together. The same applies to you two."

"Romeo and Juliet huh? Sounds like a tragic ending for the both of us…"

"I can't thing of a more tragic scenario than what will happen if we don't think of a plan…and fast."

"Do you know where he is?"

"I have a very good idea…"

"So…what if I reached him before he fulfilled his plan? What if he saw me before he went through with it?"

"That's not possible. Way too dangerous for you. You could get caught in the middle."

"So?"

"You could get killed! Once they begin fighting…there's no stopping that kind of blood lust. It doesn't matter if you are their kind or not. They will still kill you."

"I don't see another option. After all…I'm here to change Juliet."

"So I guess that what you are saying is that you are going to waltz right into the middle of the fight, tell him you got your memories back, he will just walk away and you'll live happily ever after. Only in stories are things that simple. This is real life. Besides you still haven't gotten your memories back."

"I would be willing to lie to save a life." He let out a long sigh.

"What do you think will happen when he discovers you did lie? He will go right back and repeat this whole situation."

"Arguing is not going to save Shika…so what are we going to do?"

"I see no other plan than the one you proposed unfortunately. You just need to get in there as quickly as possible, talk him into leaving and get out."

"How much time do we have?"

"Until they get hungry…"

"Which is?"

"Typically the first Monday of every month."

"But that's…"

"In seven hours."

"We better get going then." I stand, walk towards the door and into the living room. I see Sakura and Naruto stand and rush towards us.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura…Sorry but I have to leave for a while…"

"Where? Why?"

"Shikamaru's in trouble. We have to go bail him out."

"I'm coming too."

"No Naruto you stay here with Sakura." He turns back towards Sakura and kisses her on the forehead before whispering something in her ear. He turns and begins to walk towards the door, me on his heels when I hear a voice.

"Hey…Little brother…don't get yourself killed…"

"Being kind for once are we?"

"No…it's you turn to cook tomorrow." I see a small smirk cross Sasuke's face as he opens the door and walks out toward his car. I follow and climb in the passenger side.


	10. Author's Note

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!**

**Okay just want to let you all know, I am not dead just swamped. I have not had time to write very much in the past dew months because of my musical but now it is over so I should have at least a little time. On most of my stories I am almost done with another chapter but they aren't finished quite yet. So have patience! I shall continue! I am not giving up my stories because my live is busy, fanfiction just doesn't own my life…XD…but I will update ASAP!**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Temari's POV**

"So you know what to do…right?"

"Yea…I think so…"

"I'll be behind you as soon as I can. I will have to tackle some obstacles to clear the way for you but I'll get there to help you as soon as possible. Just remember not to get involved in anything. I don't want you to get hurt too."

"Okay." I looked over at his urgent expression.

"Go." I swung open the door and began to run. I pushed as hard as possible as thought raced through my head. I can't believe this is actually happening. Two hours ago I was a normal teenage girl. Now I'm a vampire. Why? Why is he doing this?

**Shikamaru's POV**

I sat in the hallway, hood over my face, only being able to see the floor in front of me, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Shikamaru?" I raised my head slowly and eventually reached the face that belonged to that voice. My eyes widened and I got to my feet.

"Are you out of your mind? Why are you here?"

"I came to bring you back. Sasu…" Just then the door opened and in one fluid motion I pulled her behind me.

"I thought I smelled something unusual." A low growl escaped my throat. "Now that is peculiar, why are you growling at us? You're the one who crossed territories."

"Natural reaction." I growled the reply through gritted teeth, my hand still on her arm.

"Funny, I thought we forbid you two from seeing each other."

"I don't follow your rules."

"Apparently not. But by the end of tonight, you won't have a choice either way." I let out another low growl before everything began to happen at once. One of them sprung, flying at me with speed only their kind posses. I used the hand that was on her arm to push her to the ground before I came in contact with him. We both went flying into the wall behind her.

**Temari's POV**

I turned slowly only to see a arm sticking out from under the rubble of the wall. Then I heard a laugh in front of me. I whipped back around, eyes wide only to see a familiar face. "Poor little wolfy. Never had a chance."

"Ino?"

"Hello Temari."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just like you Temari, a vampire. Except I'm not in love with a worthless mutt." She grabbed the front of my shirt and lifter me off the ground. "I should kill you right now for doing such a traitorous thing." Just then, she screeched in pain and dropped me to the ground. She took several steps backwards before getting into a crouch. "You stupid dog!" I realized the she was clutching he hand and then saw red begin to seep through her fingers. I then saw fur out of the corner of my eye.

**Shikamaru's POV**

A growl rumbled from my chest as I placed myself between the enemy and her. "I'll kill you for that!" I prepared myself as I saw her spring.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Shikamaru's POV**

I felt the crunching of bones as it came in contact with my body. A small whine escaped my throat but I swallowed it back down, replacing it with a growl. I would not let her be hurt, not again, not because of me. As I regained my footing, I saw _it _stand once more. "Do you honestly think you can beat me in that shape? It's pointless to keep fighting. Why don't you just stand there and let me bite you like the good little wolfy you are." I flinched involuntarily and it laughed. "That's right. I could kill you with so much as a little bite." My eyes traveled to the right and I saw her. Scared was not a strong enough word to describe the emotion I saw painted across her face. Terrified wasn't even strong enough. Suddenly, I felt the adrenaline flow through my body with new fervor, making my fur roll. It obviously mistook that for a shiver of fear because it laughed once more. "Oh is the little wofly afraid?" I had had enough of her mocking. Frankly I was sick of it. I just wanted to rip her head off. It was quite frankly an uncontrollable urge. And in my state you can't be expected to have too much self control can you?

**Temari's POV**

He lunged at Ino with the speed and force that could have crushed a bus in my opinion, but she jumped out of the way right before a wall which he, in turn, crashed into creating a new pile of rubble. I gasped involuntarily and Ino turned towards me. "He's dead now Temari. What are you going to do? Try to run? I can tell you now that that's worthless." She walked towards me with inhuman speed. And grabbed my arm, pulling me up off the ground. "Why don't you just admit that it was a stupid mistake and we can all move on? I mean hell, you don't even remember anything that happened do you?" At that she screamed in terror as blood began to flow from her shoulder.

**Shikamaru's POV**

I threw the disgusting tasting limb halfway across the room. One more run in with the wall and I don't think I'll get up again. But if I go down, it's comin with me. "You stupid mutt!" I felt my lips pull up at the corners. Well at least I'm not a leech. I chuckled slightly and she turned fully towards me again, dropping Temari, with no care, as she did. "Don't you dare laugh at me! I'll kill you!" And how many times have you said that already?

**Temari's POV**

As another threat escaped her lips, I found myself becoming more and more afraid for his safety. They began to fight once more, turning into a blur of gray fur and skin as they wrestled. I heard a shriek or growl every now and then but watching it made me dizzy. Where was Sasuke? Didn't he say he would be here as soon as he could? I heard a loud whine coupled with a shriek and I came out of my reverie. A pile of red streaked grey fur lying not fifteen feet from me. He tried to lift his head but it simply fell back down.

"Miss Ino are you all right?"

"It's about time you showed up fucktard! Look what that stupid mutt did to me!"

"I apologize. I was two towns over when I heard about it." My eyes traveled to the new voice. It was a man I didn't recognize. I had never seen him before. "What are we going to do about her?"

"Kill her! Kill her and her stupid mutt of a boyfriend!" I looked back down to where Shikamaru lay. So he wasn't dead yet huh?

"Yes Miss Ino." He began to run towards me and I shut my eyes tight. This was it, I was going to die.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Shikamaru's POV**

My eyes slowly opened and I drug my head across the ground slowly, all energy gone from my muscles. As if she knew I was looking, she turned towards me, eyes full of fear as the other one charged at her.

Dammit.

This isn't happening.

This can't be happening.

She can't die.

**Temari's POV**

I closed my eyes tight waiting for the deathblow that I knew I was defenseless against. I heard a long drawn out whine and, after several seconds, opened my eyes once more. My attacker was holding a wolf off of the ground by the tuff of fur at the back of his neck. Had he jumped in front of me again? Why? Why didn't he just run?

"Worthless mutt." With those words, he was hurled to the other side of the room, into the opposite wall.

"No…" I gasped before it felt like I could not breath anymore. It felt as if someone was standing on my chest, constricting my lungs to the point of suffocation. I heard a laugh and turned my head to meet a familiar face. Somehow, I managed to speak. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"He came here to die. Now he's dead. His goal has been fulfilled. I guess you could say that I did him a favor."

"If he really wanted to die, why did he fight back? Why didn't he just stand there and let you kill him?"

"Who knows? Who _cares_?"

"I care." I pushed myself off of the ground. Adrenaline and anger flowing off of my body like waves. "You hurt him and I will kill you for it."

"How are you going to do that? You don't even remember how to fight. Besides, it's two against one."

"No it's one and a half against one. You don't count for a whole anymore. Shika saw to that." A growl sounded from her throat.

"Kill her!"

"Yes Miss Ino." Who was this guy? I didn't have time to find out. He ran at me again but I was still angry, I stared past him at Ino and suddenly my body moved of it's own accord, as if by instinct. I dove under his arm and began to rush my so-called "friend". She glared at me and I lunged at her.

**Shikamaru's POV**

Everything was black. I was barely holding onto consciousness and I could still here sounds although they sounded millions of miles away. Then a voice rang through clear as anything I had ever heard.

"Shika!"

_Go away_

"Shika listen to me. You can't die. Please. I love you!" That caught my attention. My eyes snapped open and I saw a fight going on. I didn't actually see the fight but I saw the blur of their speed. Who was fighting? _Them_? I glanced around the room and saw the new one standing across the way. No it wasn't him, which only left one person.

No.

She couldn't be. She isn't that stupid.

Suddenly, I saw a flicker of motion as the man began to move. This was bad. This was very, very bad. I forced myself to my feet. She wouldn't be able to fight them both at once. I tried to take a step but could not move, all the strength sucked out of my body.

RUN! I screamed at her in my mind RUN AND DON"T LOOK BACK! She couldn't hear me. Suddenly a black blur lunged at the new one. I collapsed, the remaining strength all dried up. As my head hit the ground, I saw a sand colored paw cross into my vision. _Naruto?_ Then a shoe and a familiar voice.

"Shikamaru? Are you alright? Shikamaru?"

_Kakashi! Save her! Forget about me and save her!_

"Naruto go help Sasuke. I've got this covered."

_What are you doing you idiot? She's still fighting! Go help her!_ He replied to my demands as if he could hear them.

"Shikamaru. She'll be fine. Right now, I'm more worried about you. I'm surprised you were able to fight so long. I tried to drag my head across the ground to see the fight. Sasuke. Naruto. Kiba. Neji. They were all fighting for her.

This confused me. They hate her don't they?

"When Sasuke dropped off Temari, he changed and called us all here. I'm glad he did. You're pretty beat up."

_No shit…_

**Temari's POV**

Growls echoed off of the walls in all directions. As Ino fell I looked around. Shika was still over in the corner but a white haired man was leaning over him. Black, sand colored, white and dark brown wolves were fighting the other one strategically. Could one of them be Sasuke? I began to walk over to Shikamaru, cautious of the white haired man. As I approached, he looked up at me and smiled. Why would he smile in a situation like this? Shikamaru's shape changed once gain but before he could change completely, the white haired man laid a blanket over him. It took me several seconds to figure out why. But when I did, I couldn't help but blush.

I turned around when a sound reached my ears. The soft padding of paws. The black and sand colored wolves approached slowly as if trying not to scare me. As if anything could after the day I just had.

**Shikamaru's POV**

I felt something wet nudge up against my forehead and I slowly opened one eye. The other one pinched shut to prevent blood from flowing from the cut on my head into my eye. A sand colored wolf stared at me through concerned eyes. I struggled to make the words come.

"Don't…look at me…like that…Naruto…I'll be…" I took a quick breath as a sharp pain ran throughout my entire being.

"Shikamaru? Shikamaru talk to me!" The voice began to fade as it grew in intensity. Then everything faded to black.


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Shikamaru's POV**

"He's gonna be okay right? I mean he isn't going to…to die. Right?" A familiar voice sounded it was enough to make my heart race. I only knew that because the beeping on a monitor somewhere near me picked up speed.

"Right now, we can't be sure. The accident was pretty bad. Why don't you go home and get some rest. We'll call you and the others if we have an update."

_I'm right here! I can hear you! Hello? Temari!_

"Alright…"

_Are you ignoring me? Hey! Listen to me! _The beeping increased again. I guess it was bad because the next thing I heard were many voices all yelling. Then I felt a prick on my arm and then everything faded out once more.

I awoke to bright lights shining in my eyes. Too bright. I moved my hand to cover my eyes and then someone knocked over a chair. It clanged against the tile floor at an annoyingly loud volume. "Hey…hey you guys! He's awake!" Naruto. Of course.

"Shikamaru?" I opened my eyes slowly to see four faces staring down at me.

"Give the kid some air…" All four backed off and one face appeared above me.

"Ka…kashi…where am I?"

"In the hospital."

"Why didn't you just take me to Tsunade? She's a doctor."

"I figured she would beat the tar outa you for being so stupid instead of actually helping." I laughed slightly and it hurt my chest. But he was right.

"So what did you…tell the doctors?"

"You got mauled by a bear when we were all camping."

"Vampire...bear…what's the difference?" This time he laughed. I thought then crossed my mind, which made me sit up quickly. Pain shot through my body but I ignored it. "Where's Temari? Is she okay? What happened?" I felt several hands try to push me back to the bed.

"Calm down you'll open up your stitches."

"Answer my question."

"Which one?" I glared at him and he sighed. "At her house, yes she's fine and she killed Ino, came here for a while and then went home." I laid back down slowly.

"Good. I was worried that she…never mind."

"What's that in your hand?" For the first time I realized that there was in fact something in my hand. I opened it slowly and twirled the necklace in my fingers. A small wolf head stared back down at me. Another fragment of the past.

"She put that in your hand two days ago." I didn't turn my gaze away from the small pendant even when the new voice entered the room. Sasuke stood and walked across the room to her. "Did you give that to her?"

"Sakura…" He warned. What? Was I insane now?

"It's fine Sasuke." I took a deep breath before saying anything else. "Yes I did. A long time ago."

"Why a wolf?"

"Why did Sasuke give you his clan symbol?"

"Huh?"

"Never Mind…" I opened the clasp and reached behind my neck to fasten it. It now hung right next to the shark's tooth that always hung on mine.

_**Flashback**_

_I raised one eyebrow. "A sharks tooth?"_

_"Well they don't exactly sell vampire fangs at the jewelry shop now do they? Besides, I wanted you to always have something of me with you. You gave me a wolf. I gave you a 'fang.'" I walked up and kissed her on the forehead. _

_"Thank you Temari. I love it." Her face lit up and she bounced in excitement._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes really."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Shikamaru?" The voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine." Suddenly a voice sounded from the hallway. One that was unfortunately familiar.

"I don't care if visiting is limited to close friends and family! I'm going to see my client!" He burst through the door and I let out a sigh. "Shikamaru! Thank god your alright!"

"Yea I'm fine." As I've said many, many times before. I was already sick of this hospital.

**Temari's POV**

**Two months later**

"So have you seen Shikamaru since the accident?"

"No. I haven't."

"Why not. I think you wants to see you."

"I doubt it."

"Why? What happened?"

"It's…complicated."

"Relationships usually are." I walked around the bar to push in the empty stools. "That reminds me." She began to dig through her bag. "I got you something." She pulled out a small square, wrapped package.

"Why?"

"It's your birthday stupid." I looked to the calendar hanging on the wall. She was right. It was. I took the package and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well open it!" She was anxious. What could be so important that I had to open it now? I began to tear away the paper. When I finished I realized it was a CD. My eyes opened wide as I saw the Artist.

Shikamaru Nara. The picture was simple. Just him in the process of writing a song. A pencil in his hair, paper on the table. Eyes concentrated on the guitar and only the guitar.

**Later at home**

Why was I doing this again?

I paused as I placed the CD in my player and pushed the play button. The first song began slowly. It was one I hadn't heard before.

_Help me lord I thought I found it_

_Just like a dream turned out all wrong_

_Don't feel the same madness about me now_

_Don't feel the hurting when I'm gone._

_Don't feel the wonder of the sweetness_

_Don't feel the aching need to share_

_Don't feel the way I feel without you girl_

_Adjust the flowers in your hair._

I listened in silence to the words and pulled my knees close to my chest.

_Should I never look into your eyes again?_

_Should I never want to make the call?_

_Should I never need you like my only friend?_

_Should I read the writing on the wall?_

_It's just as simple as a feeling_

_Just as simple as these cards_

_Why do I feel so god damn complicated_

_Don't feel the aching need to share_

_It keeps coming back without you_

_Like a boomerang through my heart_

_And curse that cupid ain't even found me, no._

_Into the wound another dart._

_Should I never look into your eyes again?_

_Should I never want to give my all?_

_Should I ever need you like my only friend?_

_Should I read the writing on the wall?_

_And all of it seems,_

_Hoping our dreams would fall together_

_Never to be,_

_If only one dream were dreams of love._

_Help me lord I thought I found it._

_Its like a dream turned out all wrong_

_Don't feel the same madness about me now_

_She loves to hear the sadness in my song..._

(Boomerang-Steven Strait)

I didn't move an inch as the next song began.

_She had eyes like crazy diamonds_

_Inuit feet of clay_

_We rolled the windows tight as they would go_

_It was a smoggy day_

_She looked up and asked me if I ever had a lover that I did not betray_

_And I turned on the radio and I looked the other way_

_She said you're smart, but in a stupid way_

_And this is the price that you pay_

_For being smart in a stupid way_

_You stand there staring while your lover walks away_

_Being smart, in a stupid way_

_The doors they close like eyelids_

_The train just pulled away_

_Sometimes I smell the perfume that she was wearing that day_

_And I wonder if there's anyone that I'll ever love in any way_

_Maybe I'll grow up and be good someday_

_Maybe this pain I feel will go away_

_And this is the price that you pay_

_For being smart in a stupid way_

_You stand there staring while your lover walks away_

_Being smart, in a stupid way_

_So why is my heart so hollow_

_Why are my dreams so shallow_

_And why don't I ever have anything else to say_

_And why is my love so far away_

_And this is the price that you pay_

_For being smart in a stupid way_

_You stand there staring while your lover walks away_

(Smart in a Stupid Way-Ashlee Simpson and Steven Strait)

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I listened to the words that he was singing. How could I have hurt him this bad, and not remember it?


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**I NEED YOUR OPINION!**

**GO CHECK OUT MY RECENT POLL AND IT WILL HELP ME DECIDE HOW TO WRITE MY STORIES FROM NOW ON. **

**DO THAT AND YOU'LL GET UPDATES. **

**DON'T AND WELL…YOU'LL STILL GET THEM BUT THEY WON'T BE AS FREQUENT (THEY AREN'T EVEN FREQUENT NOW BUT I'M SWAMPED. SORRY)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS,**

**VentePaDu**


	16. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ!**

**So…I'm not dead. **

**You were probably excited thinking this was a new chapter. I'm sorry but it's not. **

**For over a year, I have been in and out of hospitals with some serious medical stuff. I'm not going to bore you with medical jibber jabber but just know that when the apocalypse hits, I now have so much metal plating in my body John Conner would confuse me with a Terminator. (Over exaggeration for the win! It's really 2 plates and 12 screws.) **

**Anyway, I have literally been out of commission for a long time. When I had good days, I'd sit up and write some more personal things (My novel that I hope to get published soon) but those days were few and far between. **

**Now that I'm on the mend (FINALLY!) I am going to do my best to start updating again. It makes me sad that some of you got sick of waiting but for those of you that are still with me, I plan to make it worth your while. **

**Love you all,**

**VentePaDu**

**P.S. My X-rays look so bad ass. **


End file.
